Ways To Annoy People: Pizza Deliverers
by SamanthaReese
Summary: The seventh installment of my "Ways To Annoy People" series. In this one, Ashley Seaver gets bored and pulls some pranks on various pizza deliver people.
1. Big Mac Extra Value Meal

**Hey Beauties, I'm back with the seventh installment of my "Ways To Annoy People" series! Here's a recap of what's happened so far… David Rossi had some fun pulling pranks in a mall. Derek Morgan drove to various drive-thru restaurants, pulling pranks. Penelope Garcia had some fun in the sky, while pulling pranks on a plane. Emily Prentiss along with the help of Clyde Easter, pulled some pranks at a movie theater. Aaron Hotchner and his son, Jack pulled some pranks while vacationing in Hawaii. And Spencer Reid pulled some pranks while in an elevator. And in this fic, we've got Ashley Seaver, pranking various pizza guys/girls. Hope you'll all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Ashley Seaver doesn't belong to me, but the pizza guy does!**

* * *

 **"The war between being and nothingness is the underlying illness of the twentieth century. Boredom slays more of existence than war. ~Norman Mailer"**

* * *

It was noon and Ashley Seaver had been rummaging through the cabinets and fridge in the kitchen of her home. They were both stocked full of food, but she couldn't decide on what she wanted to eat. And not only was she hungry, but she was starting to get bored.

 _"I am so bored and hungry, but I don't know what I want."_ She thought to herself.

After searching for something to eat for nearly twenty minutes, Ashley finally decided on a pepperoni hot pocket. After it was fully cooked, she sat down at the table at ate it. While eating her meal, she came up with a way to cure her boredom.

 _"I think I'll have some fun with the pizza guy."_ Ashley thought to herself as she took grabbed her cell phone that had been lying on the table and dialed a number.

"Piper's Pizzeria. May I take your order?" A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, I would like to order a big mac extra value meal." Ashley said.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before the pizza guy finally spoke, "Um… I'm sorry Miss, but I think you may have dialed the wrong number. We don't sell those here."

"What do you mean you don't sell them?!" Ashley feigned anger.

"We never did." The pizza guy said.

"Well you must be new then because I ordered one from that place, just last week!"

"I've been working here since this place opened ten years ago and we've never sold any big mac extra value meals. I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't give me that "I've worked here since day one and we've never sold those." Crap! I've been ordering big mac extra value meals there since the last ten years!"

"Honestly, we don't sell those here. You clearly have the wrong number." The pizza guy tried explaining, but Ashley wasn't having it.

"Well since you're not going to give me what I want, I guess I'll just call some other pizza place and ask them for a big mac extra value meal! Have a pleasant day!" She ended the call before he could say another word.

Smiling, she said to herself, "Now that was fun. Wonder what I should do next?"

* * *

 **End of chapter one. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know what your thoughts were. Chapter two will be up as soon as possible.**


	2. Do I Get To Keep The Box?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for chapter one. I hope you like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Ashley Seaver does not belong to me.**

* * *

Ashley finished her pepperoni hot pocket and then placed the plate into the sink. She then grabbed her cell phone off the kitchen table and was thinking of what pizza place to call next. Finally, she made a decision. Dialing a number on her phone, she waited for an answer.

"Monte's Pizza Place. What can I get for you?" A woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"I'd like to order a pizza." Ashley said.

"What kind would you like?"

"Hmm… can I have a minute, please? I'm trying to decide.

"Sure, no problem. Take your time."

Thinking of what kind of pizza she'd like to have, Ashley finally decided after about a couple of minutes. She spoke into the cell phone, "Okay, I'll take one medium stuffed crust pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and a soda, please. My address is 848 McKinsley Street."

"Medium stuffed crust pepperoni pizza with breadsticks and a soda, is that correct?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright, I'll have your order to you soon and if I'm not there in thirty minutes or less, then everything is free."

"Okay, thank you." Ashley then ended the call.

Ashley was upstairs, rummaging through her bedroom closet. She figured while she waited for her pizza to arrive, she'd look through her clothes, seeing what she wanted to keep and what she no longer wanted. Holding up a yellow halter top, she heard the doorbell. _"Pizza girl is here , already? It only took her twenty minutes to get here. Guess I won't be getting a free meal, after all. Oh well."_ She thought to herself as she grabbed some cash off the dresser and walked downstairs to greet the pizza deliverer.

Opening the door, Ashley was met by a young woman with short black hair and blue eyes, wearing black pants and a green shirt with her pizza company logo on it. In her hands, was the pizza Ashley had ordered, along with the breadsticks and soda.

"Hi, how are you?" She smiled at her as he handed her meal to her.

"Good, how are you?" Ashley smiled back.

"I'm fine. That will be $12.00."

Ashley handed her a twenty and said, "Keep the change."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome and thanks for the meal."

"Have a nice day." The pizza girl said.

"You too, Oh, wait! I need to ask you something!" Ashley shouted as the pizza guy was about to walk away.

The woman turned and waited for Ashley's question.

"Do I get to keep the pizza box?"

The pizza girl looked at her with a disbelieving look. " _Oh my god. I can't believe she just asked me that. She must be really dumb."_ She thought to herself. Smiling, she then said, "Um… yeah. You get to keep the pizza box. You paid for it, so now it's yours to keep."

"Oh thank god!" Ashley heaved a sigh of relief. "I was worried that I'd have to give it back to you after I finished eating the pizza.

"Nope, we've got plenty of them. No need for you to return that one."

"Thanks so much for clearing things up."

"You're welcome. Enjoy your meal and have a nice day."

"You too." Ashley stepped back to close the door behind her. She then went to the living room, turned on the television and sat on the couch with her meal.

* * *

 **End of chapter two. Please leave me some reviews. Good or bad, you know I'll accept both, just don't be mean about it, though. I'll have chapter three up as soon as possible.**


	3. Why Are You Punishing Me!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for chapter two. I hope you like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, Ashley Seaver does not belong to me. The pizza guy and name of pizza place are my creations.**

* * *

After eating about three slices of pizza and a couple of breadsticks and drinking most of her soda, Ashley sat the contents onto the coffee table and was flipping through the channels. A few minutes later, when she couldn't decide on what to watch, she turned off the TV and carried the rest of her food to the fridge in the kitchen.

"I'll save you for later." She said to herself.

Sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, Ashley was reading a book that she had bought at the bookstore, recently. Not only was she reading, but she was also thinking of another prank to pull on a pizza guy. Twenty minutes later and after reading about seven chapters, Ashley sat the book down, got off the bed and walked out of the room. Her next prank was set. She got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Pizza Pies." How may I help you?" A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Hi, could I get a medium cheese pizza, please?" Ashley asked.

"Would you like a side order with that? We've got breadsticks, salads, cinna…"

"Why are you punishing me?! What did I ever do to you?!" Ashley whined as she interrupted the man.

"I'm not punishing you. I was just suggesting a side order for you." The man tried explaining.

"No! You're punishing me! And I'd like to know why?!"

"I assure you that this isn't punishment. It's just company policy to suggest a side order to the customers."

"Trust me! I know when I'm being punished and what you're doing right now, is punishment!"

"Okay, how about no side order, then?" The man suggested, hoping the conversation would end.

There was pause for a moment before Ashley said something, "Okay! Sounds good to me! My address is 848 McKinsley Street. Bye!" She hung up before the man could say anything else. _"Poor guy must think I'm crazy or something like that."_ She thought to herself. After having that thought, another one came to her mind, _"Oh my God! I'm going to be ordering a lot of pizzas today!"_

* * *

 **End of chapter three. Let me know what you thought, I'd love to see some reviews, please! I'll have chapter four up as soon as possible.**


	4. Pizza Truck

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I'm glad you really liked it. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Ashley Seaver isn't mine, but the pizza guy is.**

* * *

She had received her cheese pizza from **_"Pizza Pies"_** , about five minutes ago. Instead of eating it, Ashley placed the pizza in the fridge. She figured she could always have it for later.

Thinking of another prank to pull on the pizza guy, Ashley decided to do a little house cleaning while she thought. She got out the mop and started mopping the kitchen floor. After mopping the floor, Ashley then got the vacuum out and proceeded to vacuum the rest of the house, starting with the living room.

About an hour later after the whole house was clean, Ashley decided to go outside and retrieve the mail. When she got back inside the house, she looked at the mail and then tossed it on the coffee table. "Hmm.. nothing important." She said to herself as she then sat down on the couch, desperately trying to come up with another prank. She glanced at the coffee table and finally and idea hit her. Taking out her cell phone, she dialed the number to a pizza place.

"Fern's Pizza Tavern. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"I'd like to order a medium vegetable lovers pizza, please." Ashley said.

"A medium vegetables lovers pizza? Would you like anything else?"

"No thanks. Just the pizza. And my house is just down the street from you guys. The address here is McKinsley Street, but could you please deliver the pizza with your pizza truck?" Ashley asked.

There was a long pause before the pizza guy finally said something, "Um… I really don't think that would be necessary. I could just walk to your place with the pizza. I mean someone else here might need to use the truck just in case a customer who doesn't live nearby, calls and orders a pizza."

Ashley sighed heavily and said, "Oh alright then! I just don't see what all the fuss is all about! I'm a customer just like everybody else and I deserve to have my pizza delivered by a pizza truck just like everybody else!" 

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's just company policy to not use the truck when the customer is only about a minute away." The pizza guy explained.

"I am so upset right now, that I no longer want the damn pizza!" Ashley ended the call and smiled to herself.

* * *

 **End of chapter four. Please leave me some reviews. I'll have chapter five up as soon as possible.**


	5. Revenge

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I'm glad you really like it. I hope you enjoy this fifth chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Edith and the pizza guy. Ashley Seaver belongs to Criminal Minds/CBS.**

* * *

Three hours had passed since Ashley's previous prank and she decided to get out of the house for a while. She was thinking of what prank to pull next. She just didn't want to be stuck in the house, while thinking.

The first place she stopped at, was a salon. There, she decided to get a haircut. After getting a shoulder length haircut, Ashley paid the woman and then left. Her next destination was the grocery store. She needed a few items that she had forgotten to pick up during her last trip to the grocery store.

While in the laundry detergent aisle, Ashley noticed her next door neighbor, looking at some of the detergent. _"Oh no, it's nosy Edith Sheridan. I better get the hell out of here before she sees me."_ Ashley thought to herself as she turned her shopping cart around and proceeded to leave the aisle, but it was too late because she heard her name being called.

"Ashley!" Edith shouted as she was now making her way to Ashley.

 _"Wow, she has such an annoying voice. Wonder what she wants."_ Ashley thought.

Edith was a short, petite woman with long auburn hair and blue eyes and a tanned complexion. She was around Ashley's age, maybe a few years older. She had a reputation for being nosy and little miss perfect.

"What are you doing here?!" Edith forced Ashley into a hug.

 _"Searching for the buried treasure. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?!"_ That's what Ashley had really wanted to say, but decided to just keep it to herself and not be rude. "Oh, I'm just picking up a few things that I forgot the other day." She smiled, kindly.

"Well, maybe you should start making a list like I do. But I really don't need to make a list, seeing that I'm great at remembering things." Edith tucked her hair behind her ears. "I see you got a haircut."

"Yeah, I decided it was time for a change."

"Oh… well I don't like it. It just takes away all your beauty. No, offense."

 _"None taken, bitch."_ Ashley thought to herself. "I appreciate your honesty, but it is my hair and I can do whatever I want with it. It can always grow back."

"Yeah, that's true. So what are you doing after this?"

"Oh, I'll probably go and drop this stuff off at the house and check out some of the garage sales. I seen a few on Tabitha Street when I drove by there."

"Well, after I'm done with shopping and taking it back home, I'll probably go to the gym and work out for an hour. I do it every day. That's why I'm so fit and toned. Then a couple of my friends and I are going to a very classy and expensive restaurant. You know, you ought to go to the gym. You look like you've put on a few pounds. You need to start exercising and eating healthy.

Ashley smiled again and said, "Well, I exercise when I want to. In fact, I went jogging a few days ago. And I try to eat healthy as much as possible, buy you know me. I have to have my junk food every now and then. Can't live without it. Anyway, it was real nice talking to you, but I really must be going. Have a nice day."

"You too." Edith forced Ashley into another hug.

When Ashley got home, she unloaded the grocery bags and placed the items in their rightful places. After she was finished, she decided to check out some of the garage sales. She got into vehicle and drove to Tabitha Street. It took her about ten minutes to get there. She stopped at one garage sale and started browsing through the items. She was still trying to think of what prank to pull next. After browsing for about ten minutes, Ashley purchased an antique lamp and a quilt for the price of only 12 dollars.

Finally after browsing through three different garage sales and purchasing a few more items, Ashley decided it was time to go home. As she got into her vehicle, she fastened her seatbelt. She then looked at the watch on her wrist. _"Looks like Edith should be back from the gym in about twenty five minutes."_ She thought to herself. And at that moment, an idea popped into her mind. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Mario's Italian Pizzas and Pastas. How may I help you?" A man asked on the other end of the phone.

"I would like to order thirty large pizzas, please. I want ten pepperoni, five cheese, eight Canadian bacon, four meat lovers and three vegetable lovers. Also I'd like to order three cases of breadsticks, four boxes of chicken alfredo and seven sodas."

"Okay, let me see if this is correct. Ten pepperoni pizzas, five cheese, eight Canadian bacon, four meat lovers and three vegetable lovers. Also three cases of breadsticks, four boxes of chicken alfredo and seven sodas. Is that correct?" The pizza guy asked.

"Yep, that's exactly right. My address is 849 McKinsley Street. Thank you." Ashley ended the call and proceeded to drive home. She was smiling to herself, then entire time.

When Ashley got home, she noticed Edith hadn't got back yet. _"Must be at the gym still. Hopefully she's on her way home."_ Ashley thought to herself as she unloaded everything and brought them into the house. After she was done, she decided to make herself and brownie hot fudge sundae and enjoy it on the front porch, while she waited for Edith to arrive home. She didn't have to wait long because a couple moments later, Edith was pulling into the driveway of her home. All Ashley had to do now was sit back and wait for the pizza guy to arrive.

Edith had just put on a green face mask and her hair in curlers, when the door bell rang. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see a blonde haired and hazel eyed man standing there with five boxes of pizza in his hands. The rest of the boxes of pizza, breadsticks, chicken alfredo and sodas were on the porch, surrounding him.

The pizza guy handed the boxes over to Edith and said, "That'll be $550.00."

No longer surprised, Edith was now angry and she began shouting. "WHAT?! I DIDN'T ORDER ANY OF THIS JUNK! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG ADDRESS!"

"This is 849 McKinsley street, is it not?"

"YES IT IS, BUT I NEVER CALLED YOU! GET THIS JUNK OFF MY PORCH!" Edith was getting so loud, that people started coming out of their houses, to see what was going on. Ashley was just sitting there on the swing of her porch, smirking to herself.

"Ma'am, could you please not shout? You're attracting the attention of your neighbors."

"I DON'T CARE! NOW TAKE ALL THIS JUNK BACK WITH YOU!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You called me, so you'll have to pay." The pizza guy explained.

"OH ALRIGHT THEN!" Edith stormed away. She came back a couple seconds later with some cash in her hand and she angrily tossed it at the pizza guy. "HERE! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!"

"Um…. Thanks?" The pizza guy turned and left.

"HEY, EDITH! YOU HAVING A PARTY OR SOMETHING?!" Ashley was now leaning on the railing of her porch, smiling.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE HAVING A PARTY WITH ALL THIS JUNK?! YOU KNOW I DON'T EAT THIS! NOW ALL OF YOU GET BACK IN YOUR HOUSES, YOU BUNCH OF DAMN NOSY NEIGHBORS!" Edith stormed inside her house, leaving all the food on the front porch.

Some of the neighbors went back into their homes and some just stood there in disbelief at Edith's outburst. A few were talking to each other about it. Ashley just stood there, with her arms crossed and smiling to herself, she was clearly proud of herself.

 _"Those chicken alfredo sure do look good. I'm sure Edith wouldn't mind if I took one. Oh, hell what am I thinking?! It's Edith, she'll just let the stuff go to waste. Might as well go and grab one."_ Ashley thought to herself. She waited until no one was looking. When the coast was clear, she ran over to Edith's house and grabbed a box of chicken alfredo off the porch.

* * *

 **End of chapter five. Okay, I know this prank wasn't really pulled on the pizza guy, but he was unknowingly involved in it. And I just wanted Ashley to be able to get revenge on her neighbor. Anyway, please leave me some reviews. I'd greatly appreciate them! Chapter six will be up soon!**


	6. Surprised

**A/N: I am so sorry for not posting this sooner. I haven't been home in a while, so I couldn't really do any posting. Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley Seaver.**

* * *

Still sitting on the swing on the front porch, Ashley was enjoying a bowl of chicken alfredo that she had snatched from Edith's front porch about five minutes ago. Ashley just sat there, quietly and eating. A little while later, Edith walked out of her house, wearing a strapless orange sparkly dress that was above the knee, with orange heels. She was wearing a lot of makeup and her long hair hung in soft curls. Ashley watched her as she walked towards her vehicle.

"Have a great time with your friends, Edith!" Ashley shouted as she held up the fork and smiled.

Obviously still angry about the pizza guy delivering all that food to her house without her ordering it, Edith turned and glared at Ashley, giving her a quick wave. She then got into her vehicle and drove away. Ashley couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was obviously proud of herself for her recent prank.

 _"I wonder if she'll ever realize it was me who called the pizza guy? Nah, probably not."_ Ashley thought to herself as she took another bite. _"Getting kind of bored just sitting here and stuffing my face with this delicious food that Edith deems as "junk." Guess it's time to have some more fun."_ Ashley pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Gino's Italian Family Restaurant. How may I help you?" A woman asked.

"I'm sorry, but could I please have a moment to think what I want?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take your time."

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence as Ashley thought about what she wanted. Finally she made her decision. "Okay, I would like a large cheese pizza with a salad on the side, please."

"A large cheese pizza and a salad on the side. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. My address is 848 McKinsley Street… Oh, just surprise me!" Ashley quickly exclaimed and then ended the call before the pizza girl could say something.

Ashley was back inside the house, sitting in the center of her bed and reading some more of her book. Soon, the door bell rang and she got off the bed to go answer the door. She knew who it would be. Opening the door, she was greeted by a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail and grey eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a blue shirt with the pizza company's logo on it. In the woman's hands, was the pizza and salad that Ashley had ordered.

Pretending to be confused, Ashley just stood there and looked at the pizza girl.

The pizza girl smiled at her and said, "Hi, here's your meal."

Placing her hands on both side of her face, Ashley was now pretending to be surprised. "A pizza and a salad for me?! Oh this is such a surprise to me! What did I do to deserve this?!"

Now it was the pizza girl's turn to be confused. "Um.. you called us."

"I did?" "Ashley grabbed the pizza and salad from the pizza girl. "Hmm? Well, I guess I just don't remember. Here's a twenty for you. Keep the change." She then went back inside and shut the door.

* * *

 **End of chapter six. Please leave me some reviews. I'll have chapter seven up as soon as possible.**


	7. No, They'll Start Fighting

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley Seaver.**

* * *

After placing the pizza and salad in the fridge, Ashley decided she could use a little nap. She had fallen asleep on the couch. About an hour later, she woke up and stretched, yawning in the process. _"Well that was a lovely little nap. I should really take more of those."_ She thought to herself as she was now on her feet.

Entering the kitchen, Ashley opened the fridge and looked into it for moment. She then grabbed for the salad and sat down at the table with it. Opening it, she realized there was little to no dressing. _"They are so greedy with their dressings! At least I got some of my own."_ Ashley went back to the fridge to retrieve the dressing. Pouring the dressing onto her salad, Ashley took a bite and closed her eyes for a moment. _"Mmm.. Now this is what I call a real salad. Lots of dressing._ "

When she was finished, Ashley threw the contents into the trash can. She then went to the sink about began cleaning the dishes. _"Can't believe I forgot to do the dishes last night. There's like a huge pile in here! Wow, for a person who lives alone, I sure do eat a lot. Oh, well, I'm still in shape. Maybe not healthy shape, but I'm doing fine."_ She thought to herself while placing the dishes into the dishwasher.

It took her about five minutes to get all the dishes into the dishwasher. When she was done, she decided to go outside and rake the leaves and then mow the front and backyard, afterwards. After raking the leaves and mowing the yard, Ashley went back into the house and sat on the couch, just thinking. _"I really need to start the laundry. I hate laundry. I should really consider hiring someone to do my laundry for me. Well, I better get up off this couch and go do it._ " Ashley stood up and walked towards the laundry room. _"Maybe one of these days, I'll get a raise from work or win the lottery and then I'll be able to hire myself a laundry person."_

After putting a load of laundry into the washer, Ashley decided she had waited long enough for her next prank. Grabbing her cell phone and walking out of the laundry room, she dialed a number.

"Pizza Galaxy. How may I help you?" A man asked.

"Could I please have a medium sized pizza?" Ashley asked.

"Sure and what kind of toppings would you like?"

"Pepperoni and sausage. No, they'll start fighting. I don't like fights. Can you suggest any two toppings that you can guarantee will not fight with each other?" Ashley asked. And although she couldn't see him, she knew the pizza guy probably had a weird look on his face.

The pizza guy had gone silent and Ashley was sure he was no longer on the phone, probably because of embarrassment. "Hello? You still there?" She asked.

"What? Um.. yeah. I'm still here." The pizza guy cleared his throat.

"Okay, so can you tell me? What two toppings can I order without them getting into a fight with each other?" Ashley demanded to know.

"Ma'am, I can assure you that none of our toppings will fight with each other. You're perfectly safe with that. I promise."

"Alright, then you better not be lying to me because I'm going to be so angry at you if you give me a pizza with two fighting toppings. Anyway, I'll take half pepperoni and half sausage."

"Anything else?" The pizza guy asked.

"Nope, that's all, thanks. My address is 848 McKinsley Street." Ashley ended the call.

Fifteen minutes later, Ashley was on the couch and flipping through channels on the TV, when she heard the doorbell. _"Pizza's here!"_ She stood up and walked to the door and opened it, revealing a sandy haired and brown eyed man, standing there with her pizza.

"That will be $8.50." The pizza guy handed Ashley her pizza.

"Wait a moment. I have to make sure." Ashley opened the pizza box and carefully inspected it. After about a moment, she heaved a sigh of relief and said, "Oh, thank god! They're not fighting. Here you go. Keep the change." Ashley handed him a ten.

"Thanks. Have a good day and enjoy your pizza."

"You have a good day too." Ashley said as she then stepped back into the house and closed the door.

* * *

 **End of chapter seven. Let me know what you thought, so please give me some reviews! You know I love them! I'll have chapter eight up as soon as possible.**


	8. It's About To Blow!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I hope you like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Ashley Seaver does not belong to me.**

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Ashley had been sitting on the center of her bed and looking through photo albums for the last forty five minutes. _"I can't believe I used to wear my hair like that. What the hell was I thinking?!"_ Ashley thought to herself as she was flipping through the pages. _"Ooh! I loved that dress! Whatever happened to it? Oh, yeah, I loaned it to cousin Ava for her best friend's wedding. She never gave it back to me, though. I really need to call her and ask for it back, sometime."_ "Ashley thought to herself, while looking at a picture of her from about ten years ago, wearing a long, flowing, dark blue halter dress.

Soon, she heard a vehicle nearby. Getting off the bed to see who it might be, Ashley peeked out her bedroom window. Much to her dismay, Edith had arrived home after hanging out with her friends. _"Damn, Edith's back. I really hope she doesn't come over here."_ Ashley thought to herself. She then began whispering, "Stay home. Stay home. Dammit, stay…. Thanks Edith!" She whispered as she watched Edith go inside.

Deciding that she no longer wanted to look at old pictures, Ashley placed the albums back into her closet and turned the bedroom light off, proceeding to leave the room and go elsewhere in the house. _"Guess I could put in another load of laundry."_ She walked into the laundry room and did what she was thinking a moment ago.

 _" I believe it's time for another prank."_ Ashley took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Piper's Pizza Shack. What can I get for you?" A woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Oh! I thought this was 911!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No, I'm sorry, but you have the wrong number." The pizza girl said.

"Oh…. Well I suppose I could order something, since I called you. Hmm.. I'll have two large anchovies pizzas with a case of chicken alfre…. oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Ashley had interrupted herself and pretended that she was panicking, she then yelled, "IT'S ABOUT TO BLOW! I BETTER CALL 911!" That's when she ended the call. She smiled to herself and thought, _"That poor girl probably thought I really had a problem here. Nope, no problem here. I bet I scared her."_

* * *

 **End of chapter eight. Please leave me some reviews. I'd love to know your opinions about it. Chapter nine will be up as soon as possible.**


	9. Wrong Number

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I hope you like this next chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ashley Seaver.**

* * *

Just moments after calling **_"Piper's Pizza Shack"_** , Ashley was already dialing the number to the next pizza place. She waited to hear someone's voice on the other end of the phone. Finally, someone spoke.

"Temple of Pizza. How may I be of service to you?" A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"I know why you do what you do." Ashley said in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" The pizza guy was clearly confused.

"I know why you make pizzas and bring them to people's homes. You do it because of how your childhood was. Your father was over protective of you. Your mother was always purposely embarrassing you in front of your friends. Your older sister was always making you wear her dresses and run around the entire street while singing "I'm a beautiful princess." Ashley said as she sang that last bit. "And your little brother was always blaming you for what he did, just so he wouldn't get in trouble. You say that making pizzas and delivering them to people, is your way of coping, but you could do so much more. So much more! You just have to stop being afraid. I can help you with that. All you have to do is ask. It doesn't have to be like this, anymore."

There was very long awkward silence. Ashley knew the pizza guy was still on the phone because she could hear him, breathing. So she just smiled to herself and waited for him to respond back to her. Finally, he spoke.

"I really don't know what you're talking about. I had a wonderful childhood. Both my parents were very loving. Neither being over protective or purposely embarrassing me. And I grew up as an only child. I never had any siblings. And I enjoy making pizzas and delivering them to people. You must have dialed the wrong number." The pizza guy explained.

"Well, isn't your name, Jerry Kidwell?" Ashley asked.

"No, it's Bruce Vernon." The pizza guy said.

"Damn it! I did dial the wrong number. Sorry about that. Carry on with your hobbies. Some guy named Jerry Kidwell really needs my help." Ashley quickly ended the call before Bruce could say another word, smiling to herself.

* * *

 **End of chapter nine. Leave me some reviews, please! I'll have chapter ten up as soon as possible.**


	10. You Don't Know What It's Like!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed for the previous chapter. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. I hope you like this next chapter, just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the pizza guy. Ashley Seaver doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It was nearly eight pm and Ashley decided to take a quick shower. After showering for fifteen minutes, she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She then wrapped her hair up in another towel. Going into her bedroom, she browsed through her dresser to see what she'd like to wear. After minutes of thinking, she decided on a pair of black lacey underwear with a matching bra and a pair of light blue pajamas. After getting dressed, she removed the towel from her head and began brushing her damp, but nearly dry hair.

After getting dressed and brushing her hair, Ashley looked at her fingernails and studied them for a minute. _"Hmm… I could really use some color on these. They're looking a little dull and boring."_ She walked to her closet and pulled out a small case, for of fingernail polish. There was probably at least fifty different colors of fingernail polish in it. She thought for a few moments before finally deciding on a pink fingernail polish. _"This looks like a pretty color. I'll use this one."_ She thought to herself.

A little while later, Ashley was in the kitchen, warming up a slice of cheese pizza in the microwave. As the pizza cooked, she got out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Universe Of Pizza." How may I help you?" A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"Are you sure this is "Universe Of Pizza?"" Ashley asked.

"Well, so is this! You've got some explai….

 _"DING!"_ The microwave had beeped, letting Ashley know that her food was ready.

"Hold that thought for a moment. I have to check on something." Ashley went and received her pizza from the microwave and sat the plate down on the table, letting the pizza cool for a bit. "Alright, I'm back. You've got some explaining to do!"

"Ma'am, I can assure you that this is "Universe Of Pizza." It's the one and only."

"I still need more proof. How many pepperonis do you put on each pizza?"

"Fifty." The pizza guy said, without even thinking.

Ashley then began to pretend to cry, causing the pizza guy to feel very uncomfortable.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

"Do you know what it's like to be lied to?"

"I'm sorry, but I can assure you that I'm not…"

"No, you don't know! You don't know what it's like!" Ashley had interrupted the pizza guy and ended the call afterwards.

Taking a bite of her pizza, Ashley smiled as she slowly chewed the food. _"This day has been really fun. I think I'll just do one more prank."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **End of chapter ten. You read that last bit of this chapter, correctly. There's just one more chapter left, but before I post that one, I'd really love to see some reviews on this one. The final chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**


	11. We Never Had This Conversation

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this final chapter just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Ashley Seaver does not belong to me.**

* * *

Ashley was browsing the internet and now eating a slice of sausage pizza, while she thought of a final prank. While on the internet, she was looking at adorable baby animal pictures.

 _"Awe! Baby ducks wearing bow ties! That is so adorable!"_ Ashley thought to herself as she scrolled through the page.

 _"Oh my god! A baby kitten sleeping in a hat! I have died and gone to heaven!"_ She scrolled some more.

 _"A puppy in a shoe! Now that is just too adorable!"_

After ten minutes of browsing through adorable animal pictures, Ashley turned off the laptop and went into the kitchen to make herself a mug of hot chocolate. Removing the mug from microwave, she carefully stirred it and added in a handful of tiny marshmallows. Taking a sip of it, she found it to be a bit too hot for her. Sitting it down on the counter top to cool, Ashley took out her cell phone and dialed the number to a pizza place.

"Max And Martiniana's House Of Pizza. How may I be of service to you?" A man asked.

"I'd like to order a medium meat lovers pizza and also a medium vegetable lovers pizza. And could I also get a side order of breadsticks and a salad with that, please?" Ashley asked.

"You want a medium meat lovers pizza and a medium vegetable lovers pizza with a side order of breadsticks and a salad. Is that all correct?"

"Yes it is. My address is 848 McKinsley Street. And remember, we never had this conversation." Ashley ended the call before the pizza guy could say another word.

Twenty five minutes later, the doorbell ranged. Wearing a long black trench coat over her pajamas, along with a black fedora hat and a pair of sunglasses, Ashley answered the door. A young man with short red hair and green eyes was standing there on the porch. He was wearing black pants with a purple shirt with the pizza company's logo on it. In his hands was the pizzas and breadsticks and salad that Ashley had ordered. He was looking at Ashley with a strange and confused expression on his face.

"That'll be $14.00." He attempted to hand the food over to Ashley.

"Did anyone follow you?" Ashley asked in a serious tone of voice.

"No."

"Did you see anyone suspicious?"

"No, what's this all about?" The pizza guy was starting to sound worried.

Ashley handed him a twenty dollar bill and said in a serious tone, "Nothing, nothing at all. Well, it is something, but I cannot tell you, unless you'd want to be in danger too."

Clearly frightened, the pizza guy just shook his head in a 'no' motion as he went to give Ashley some change back for the twenty.

"Keep the change. And thanks' for all this. Enjoy your evening." Ashley said as she then stepped back inside and closed the door behind her. She watched from the window as the pizza guy drove away. Smiling, she could tell that by the look on his face, he thought she was being serious about that whole little story she had just told him. She then looked down at the food that she had placed on the floor at her feet and the smile faded as she thought to herself, _"Wow, I have way too many pizzas, salads and breadsticks. Why did I have to do all those pranks on pizza places. I don't even know how I'm supposed to get rid of all this. Maybe I'll throw a pizza party? Yeah… that'll be a good idea."_ She smiled to herself once more as she took the food into the kitchen and placed it in the refrigerator.

* * *

 **"The kind of humor I like is the thing that makes me laugh for five seconds and think for ten minutes.' ~William Davis**

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this fic. I absolutely enjoyed writing it. So, what did you all think about this final chapter? Leave me some reviews and let me know what you thought, please. This may be the end of this fic, but it's not the end of the series. Coming up in my next "Annoying Ways" installment, we've got Alex Blake pulling some pranks. That fic will be posted as soon as possible.**


End file.
